Earning Her Back
by lizzieeliza1998
Summary: After they all left, Mai decided she could only rely on herself. Three years later, Mai is one of the best Paranormal Researchers in Japan, but everything changes when Naru comes back, bringing along some familiar faces.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place three years after the end of the _Ghost Hunt_ manga. This is obvious but, I do not, nor will I ever own _Ghost Hunt._ Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please no flames this is my first story.

General P.O.V.

It's been three years since Mai lost everything, this was not the first time, but when _He_ left, it was the last time. After _he_ left, Mai made a vow to never become close to those that could hurt her again. If it wasn't bad enough that _he_ left, Mai's new 'Family' left soon after, leaving her feeling more empty than when she lost her parents the first time. It wasn't that they wanted to lose contact with each other, but life is cruel, slowly causing things to come in between them forcing them apart. John decided to go back to Australia to take care of his sick sibling, Masako was never very close with anyone in the group so naturally she simply decided to leave them at the same time as _him_ , Ayako and Bou-san (Monk) actually stayed together, but they left Mai to start a family, and Yasuhara (Yasu) was busy with college so Mai figured she would leave him be, no one bothered to try to get in contact with her after _he_ left. In case you didn't know who _he_ was, his name is Kazuya Shibuya, Oliver Davis, or even Naru.

After they separated, life was not kind to Mai, she was hit hard by the different things the world threw at her. Losing her job was probably one of the hardest things that hit. When _he_ left, he wouldn't give her a recommendation, normally this wouldn't hit too hard to a person in High School, but as she looked for another job, none paid well enough for her to have one job and keep going to school. Mai was forced to move to another apartment in a terrible part of Tokyo, work two jobs, and try to keep up with school and not fall behind from the lack of time to do her class work. The second thing to hit was Mai's powers, now, three years after he left and finished with her schooling, Mai was showing signs of being a perfect medium, as well as the ability to use PK-MT and PK-LT. These abilities decided to show themselves one day during an English class (Mai believes this was God's way of punishing her for being alive) during the class, she was concentrating on her bookwork when all of a sudden, her frustration at not understanding the subject caused the books that were laying on everyone else's desks to be flung to the floor, that was the first time she tried to get in contact with someone to help her through her times. Funnily enough, it was only two months after _he_ left that she called Monk and Ayako for help. When she finally did, no one answered, thinking they were busy she tried again days later with the same result. John was next on her list of those to ask for help, until she remembered that he no longer was in Japan, leaving her with no one else to turn to but _him_ , she was desperate enough to call him though, he didn't answer the first time, the second he told her that she needed to figure it out herself, even she was smart enough to know he didn't have time to help her.

That was the day that Mai realized she was truly and completely alone in the world, not even the people she called family months before would help her after _he_ left with her sudden increase of power. She learned that day, in life, you can only truly count on yourself in this world. After two years of struggling to manage her powers she had complete control. A year after that, was the start of her new adventure as one of Tokyo's best Paranormal researchers.

Naru's P.O.V. (Three years ago)

"Naru, I was wondering if you could help me with something, I wouldn't bother you if I could find someone else to help… I'll call you tomorrow to talk, please, I need you…" Mai's voice pleaded to my answering machine. ' _Why can't she just let me suffer in peace, why should I help her, she loves my brother not me'_ I thought to myself. Shortly after I left Japan I realized how much the small girl meant to me, I regret every mean thing I've said to her, the thing I regret the most however, was the last question he asked her "Me or Gene?" When I saw the tears in her eyes, he knew the answer before she even answered, she loved his dead twin brother, she only thought she loved him. ' _I love her, I can at least hear her request through, ne?'_ Looking back at my phone I notice the day her message was sent, 12/09/2013, today is 12/10/2013, she'll be calling back at some time today, and I'll hear what she wants to ask me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Ghost Hunt_ and I never will, and as always critisim is encouraged and helpful, but please no flames.

 **A/N: Please tell me is Naru is too out of character.**

Naru's P.O.V. (Three Year's Ago)

Looking up at the clock I see that it was only 8:00 a.m. no use fretting about something that probably won't happen until later today, might as well get some work done. After looking over one case, it was 8:30 a.m. and I couldn't concentrate, _what could be so important that my Mai can't handle it on her own. Wait, did I just call her my Mai, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stay away at this rate._ Just as my thoughts are beginning to stray to the beautiful brown haired, pixie like girl, my phone starts to ring. Looking at my phone I see that it is Mai calling, my heart started to beat faster as I went to answer the phone. "What do you need Mai, I am a busy man?" I say, but all I want to do is hear her voice, angry or not, I didn't care as long as she spoke to me.

"Naru? I really need your help… I know you are extremely busy, and I know that you probably don't care but… My psychic abilities are getting out of control… I need help, no one here will answer my calls, or even if they do they can't help me. I need you…" Mai says, my heart hurt when I heard her say that I didn't care about what was happening. Then after a moment I became angry, angry that she thought I could care less about her, so angry that I didn't care that she said she needed me. I was going to say words that I would probably regret for the rest of my life.

"I thought even you would be smart enough to know that I don't have time for you. Don't call again Mai, goodbye." She hung up the phone, not knowing how much I regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth. _What did I just do? She will never call again will she? I can't believe I didn't listen to her_. As I was having my internal battle, time passed, it was nearly an hour after she hung up the phone that something hit me like a brick wall. Mai said her powers were out of control, what exactly did she mean?

General P.O.V. (Three Years Ago)

That was the last time Mai will ever ask for help, and as for her so called family, she would never allow them to become a part of her heart again… or so she thinks…

 **A/N: I apologize for the short chapter, I wrote this before I left for work this morning. If I have time after work I'll add a second chapter. The latest a new chapter will be up is tomorrow. Thank you for reading, I appreciate all reviews and criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3: A new case and Naru's return

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ghost Hunt_ and criticism is appreciated.

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone that decided to read this, I know how busy life can be, so I decided to try to post my chapters whenever I can.

General P.O.V. (Present day)

Cold yet beautiful, that's how both of them are described. Naru and Mai, one so different, now so similar. It's funny how people can change when you lose all the people you care about in a matter of months, now three years after Naru left, Mai is alone and bitter. Both are in Japan, one well known in Japan, one taking an assumed name. Both in the same business.

Mai P.O.V.

I wake up, go to my new office, review cases, go home to sleep and do it all over again. That has been my life since the day I was left to be by myself again in this world. Sure, I tried to become the same cheerful girl I was when the team was together, but it seemed the more I tried to do that the more it backfired on me. Every fake smile, every forced laugh, every single joke, only served to dim the light inside my soul. One thing that didn't help was the constant barrage of memories from the dead caused me to try and help every single one, which is impossible bringing even more desperation into my life. Little by little, thing by thing, the only thing I could see was my uselessness. So, I dedicated my life, my powers (the crazy array of them) and all the money I could scrounge up, to helping in matters of the paranormal. So here I am, one of the most well-known paranormal researchers in all of Japan, _Ha! Take that Naru._ Currently I am about to start a case that is being held in an old abandoned factory ( **A/N:** really original right there, note the sarcasm) The owners of the factory said that they hired another team, something about it being a brand-new business in Shibuya, but to be honest, I can't truly be bothered by what the other team will be doing, or even who they are. I'll see who they are when they arrive at the location.

Naru's P.O.V.

Lin and I just land in the airport when we heard the arguing from where we stood. _Some things never change, it's good to be back, not that I'll ever tell them that._ Looking through the crowd I see the familiar head of fire red hair that belonged to Ayako, seated next to a man with a sandy brown ponytail in his hair who just so happened to be the Monk of the group. The next people I see are Masako in her usual kimono and John Brown, to my surprise they were holding hands with smiles on their faces. Yasuhara, as normal was trying to get the attention of a certain sandy brown haired man. Scanning the group again, I notice that one face in particular was missing, the one I was most hoping to see, _Mai_. "Where is Mai?" I question as soon as I reach the group.

Each of the members look both guilty and a little upset about something when Bou-san spoke up, "We don't know man, she's been missing for a while, we tried looking for her. After you left we didn't really stay in touch, Ayako and me started a family, John went back to Australia, and Yasuhara was busy with college. When Ayako and I were looking at our messages years back we saw a few from Mai, she said something about her powers going crazy, when we finally heard the message , we tried to get in touch with her again, but when we visited her house, she wasn't there, the landlord said she'd been gone about a month." Taking in a deep breath, I realize just how much Mai needed someone when she called me. That's when I realized something, I am the last person in the group that has spoken to Mai since I left, not even the people she called family tried to stay in contact with her. All I know is that if we ever find out where she is, she probably will never forgive us for what we've done to her, she probably would never want to see us again. Out of everyone here, I realize that I am the guiltiest of us all.

 **A/N:** Sorry for another short chapter, but I wanted to get up a second chapter today before I did my class work, and my computer is about to die. I'll try to update tomorrow, but it depends on how my exams go. With all my love, Lizzie.


	4. Chapter 4: The airport and realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own _Ghost Hunt,_ I never will, but I would appreciate any feedback you have to give me about this story, thank you in advance, and as always thanks for reading.

 **A/N:** College exams suck, don't grow up it's a trap, and I'm sorry if this is a short chapter I have to work on my research paper that's due on Wednesday that I haven't started, woops. Also just a small note my thumb hurts for no apparent reason making typing suck.

Naru's P.O.V

After we all met at the airport, we decided to head to the old office, no one said much after the great upset caused when I saw that my Mai wasn't there. From what I could recall, the faces they made when they heard my outburst were priceless. Just thinking about it made me smirk…

 **Flashback**

Bou-san had just finished his story on why Mai wasn't with them. With the calmest face I could muster, I approached him, when I was about two feet away from him, my face turned into one of outrage. I started to say in my quietest, yet terrifying voice, "You should never have turned up today, especially without Mai, you were her family, you knew she had no one, and the one thing you could do was look out for her. But you didn't, you left her to struggle on her own. But maybe I shouldn't be talking because I left her too. When she called me, do you know what I said to her? I told her to leave me alone and to not call me again. How much of a douche do you have to be to tell that to someone with no one else to depend on." By the time I finished not only was I out of breathe, but they were all looking at me stunned as well as outraged by what I said.

"You told her to leave you alone?! You were the person that she needed the most, the one she loved the most. You left her to the wolfs and you have the audacity to yell at us that we abandoned her. You left all of us, you were what was holding us together." Bou-san yelled his face turning more red with every word he spoke.

"I had no choice, she was only a part of my life, my other half, who might I add she was in love with, was dead, body dumped in some water that I had to find. What do you think was more important to me, some girl who managed to worm her way into my heart, or the other half of me, my twin brother, the only person who loved me even though I was not the nicest person on the planet. I left, yes that's true, but you, the people who lived in Japan abandoned her, she called you first, she needed help from the people that said they would always be there. Now you tell me who is guilty." The more I said the angrier that I got, as well as the more hurt I felt that the people I entrusted the most important person to, left her like she was a stray dog, not that I hadn't done the same thing.

"Naru, you're the biggest idiot that has ever been in her life. Mai has never loved Gene, it was always you. She never knew Gene, sure he guided her through the nightmares that came with a case, but she never spoke to him, never found out anything about him. You saved her countless times, you were there for her every time she woke up from a death experience, she loved you, not your brother. I can't believe that I ever had feelings for someone as stupid as you." Masako Hara, the one person that I least expected to say something about how Mai felt, she was the one who finally got it through my head that Mai loved me, and not only had I rejected her, but I also made the worst choice of my life in not staying to hear the answer she gave to my question, so the answer that I wanted to hear most was supposedly the one she was going to give. Now that I know the answer all I can think about is that horrible question… Me, or Gene?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own _Ghost Hunt_ I appreciate all the love, and please leave any comments or thoughts on the story.

 **A/N:** Shout out to everyone that reviewed the story, and I dedicate this extra chapter to all of you, Hollychan, thank you so much for the kind words.

Mai's P.O.V.

I pace my large office, the more I think about this factory case the more doesn't make sense to me. What kind of simple factory case would cause the owner of the factory to doubt me, one of the best in my field in Tokyo, and cause them to hire some nobody that just opened for business. _They must not have told me everything_. As much as I want to call them and say that I will not take the case if they are withholding information, but my instincts are telling me that going to this case is going to either be one of the best choices of my life, or my worst, they are not entirely sure which. The only thing I know is that today is the start of the case, who knows what will happen in two hours when the case starts. I start packing my company van with equipment, wondering just who else could earn the factory owners trust so quickly since they opened.

After everything was packed, about an hour had gone by, getting in my van I set off for the case. I work alone, sure it's more dangerous this way, but that eliminates the possibility of losing anyone I care about. I choose to close myself off from the world, not only because I'm afraid that someone will leave me but also because if I ever lose control, it could mean a lot more than just a couple minor bruises, if I lose control, not only could I die, but the people I care about could die as well. The only people I'm even somewhat close to now, are Michiru and Keiko, and I even pulled away from them. It's not that I don't want to let people in, I'm simply afraid of what might happen, who might leave me for being the real me, that I chose to stop showing who I am truly on the inside. I haven't been that girl since the day he left, taking my newly made family with him.

Naru's P.O.V.

After everything was said and done, we decided, we had a case, something about an old factory that isn't used. The owners weren't very specific with the details, but they said something about hiring one of the best paranormal researchers in Tokyo, whoever they are, I don't care if he/she stays out of the way of my investigation. Our investigation will be starting in roughly 1 hour. I must inform all those that decided to come on this case exactly what I know while we head towards the location.


	6. Chapter 6: Seeing her, things change

Disclaimer: I don't own _Ghost Hunt_ , and as always any criticism is welcome.

 **A/N:** To get ready for exams yesterday my sister got drunk, I'm taking the writing a story and eating ice cream from the tub approach. Also, though I may write in Naru's point of view often, I will not just be writing from his perspective.

Naru's P.O.V

Having just pulled up into the parking lot of the factory, we all exit the vehicle and start unloading. Once everyone had everything out of the van, we started heading towards the building to set up base. When we walked into the building, I saw something I thought I would never see again. A short, beautiful, pixie like woman, it was the one person that I felt something for, Mai. She definitely looks different, her once short hair now swung around her waist, her face has lost some of the chubbiness of youth, and but the biggest difference I could see, was the giant scowl on her beautiful face. After I was done looking her over, I look up into her eyes, and the first thing I see there is ice. _She won't forgive any of us easily, but if I were to guess, I'm going to be the last person she possibly forgives._ Looking around at everyone else, they don't seem to recognize Mai, they just stare at me, looking mildly confused at my sudden surprise.

"Hello Mai, how have you been? I hear that you lost touch with everyone here. I hope you've been well." I say trying to sound as removed and professional as I possibly can with the subject of my affection standing not to far away from me.

"Hello Oliver, or is it Kazuya?" That's the only response I got from the beautiful girl standing in front of me, a simple question with little to no feeling in it. I can't help but feel a slight twinge of pain in my heart from her slight jibe at my identity.

"I am going by Oliver this time around, it just seemed right." I respond, wondering why they would hire someone as well known as the Oliver Davis and someone like Mai.

"Well that explains why they hired you, after they hired me… I couldn't understand why some brand-new business could get a job from my client, though I do believe they are not being forthcoming with information, so we'll have to start from the beginning with this case." Mai responds, when she talks, she sounds almost exactly like I used to when I first came to Japan to find Gene's body.

"Why would they not hire someone as well known as me, when they already hired someone that is as stupid as you?" I try to start some of the old banter that we used to have going, but the only thing I saw in Mai was a slight look of hurt.

"Mr. Davis, I suggest you do your research before you decide that I am so stupid that I could not be hired for something that I have been doing by myself for the past three years. People in Japan call me the Oliver Davis of Tokyo. But you see, when you refused to help me, I learned somethings about myself, that I can do anything you can do, but I can do it better than you." Mai says and walks into the room she chose as her base.

 **A/N:** My computers about to die and I have to get ready for work, I apologize for the short chapter. Thank you for any criticism that you leave, and as always thanks for reading my story.


	7. Chapter 7: Seeing Him, things change

Disclaimer: I don't own _Ghost Hunt_ , please leave any reviews or criticism that you can think of. I appreciate that you are reading my story

 **A/N:** Sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday, it was the last day of exams and I was overly stressed over them. I'll try to post as much as I can over Christmas break.

Mai's P.O.V.

After finishing the set up of my base, I heard voices, only these voices sounded far to familiar for my comfort. As I heave a sigh, I walk out of my base only to see the people that I haven't seen in three long years, my family. _No! Mai, they left you when you needed them most, you don't care about them_. My inner voice tells me, but my instincts are telling me to run up to them and jump into Naru's arms. _Damn instincts, always messing with what I want to do. No don't date that guy, he's not the one, don't move to a different country, what if he comes back?_ All I can do is scowl at my inner thoughts as I see Naru looking me over. Always being the one to speak when he chooses, Naru speaks first, "Hello Mai, how have you been? I hear that you lost touch with everyone here. I hope you've been well." The chilliness was still in his voice, but not as much as I remember. But after all the emotional pain I went through, all I could say was,

"Hello Oliver, or is it Kazuya?" My voice held no emotion like the voice of the man that I not only love, but also hate. I wish I had never felt a thing for the cold man in front of me, but that's not how emotions work, you don't get to choose how you feel. I only vaguely listen when Naru states that he is going by Oliver while he is here this time. After a while, I start to think out loud, "Well that explains why they hired you, after they hired me… I couldn't understand why some brand-new business could get a job from my client, though I do believe they are not being forthcoming with information, so we'll have to start from the beginning with this case." Everyone else, still seemed confused as to who I am, well, except for Lin and John. When I was younger, they thought I was dumb, something that used to hurt me, but I would never show pain to the people I considered family. Now, looking at them, as the pieces of the puzzle finally click into place, I feel mostly sorrow. These people, who once abandoned me, are back, they look so remorseful, I wish I could forgive them for leaving me behind like I meant nothing to them, but even if I could forgive them, the damage is still there, I'll never forget what happened.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when Naru started to speak again. "Why would they not hire someone as well known as me, when they already hired someone that is as stupid as you?" After he said this, my PK rose to the surface, begging to be let out, feeling the power that my emotion gives it. Gritting my teeth, I respond as calmly as I can,

"Mr. Davis, I suggest you do your research before you decide that I am so stupid that I could not be hired for something that I have been doing by myself for the past three years. People in Japan call me the Oliver Davis of Tokyo. But you see, when you refused to help me, I learned somethings about myself, that I can do anything you can do, but I can do it better than you." With that, I vowed that I would show them all just what I changed into after they left me, abandoned me to figure out the supernatural on my own. I will show Naru, just what happens when you mess with me, and I sure as hell will never forgive any of the people that didn't even answer their phones, let alone the person who told me to leave them alone.


	8. Chapter 8: BS

Disclaimer: I don't own _Ghost Hunt_. Reviews and criticism are always welcome.

 **A/N:** I may not write much in the next couple of days, but that's due to some personal issues. Also, I hate myself, that's all.

Bou-san P.O.V. (Didn't see that coming did you)

After we figured out who was talking to Naru, all I felt was regret. Regret that I didn't help the small girl I thought of as my younger sister, regret that I stopped answering her calls, and most of all, regret that I stopped looking so easily. There was one question running through my mind at the time, _If Mai is that famous, why haven't we been able to find her, unless she's going by another name._ Mai looked almost as if she lost all feelings that she could feel. She turned around and walked into her base, as soon as she was inside, the door swung shut with a loud thud, even though Mai was facing the other direction. Panicking, not knowing what was happening, everyone aside from Naru and Masako rushed to the door, banging into it and trying to open it. After a while, Naru spoke up, "There is no reason to panic, Mai was just doing a small demonstration of her newly improved powers. She used her PK-ST or otherwise known as the psychokinesis of stationary things. She can move stationary objects with her mind. From what I can figure out, she has PK-ST, PK-MT, ESP, premonitions, and is an astral walker. She could very well be more powerful than even me, as well as any of us combined. That's why she looks as if she was replaced with an emotionless robot." In the beginning, he was talking to us, but as he went on, he became quieter and quieter until, the only reason I heard the last of his tangent was because I was standing right beside him when he started talking. I can tell that the others were feeling guilty, but no one could be feeling as guilty as I feel. I knew that Mai called, I ignored her calls, didn't look very hard when Ayako and I heard her message, I also knew that she went off the map for a while, I found out everything about what was happening to her, I just never chose to go to her.


	9. Chapter 9: Yasuhara

Disclaimer: I don't own _Ghost Hunt_

 **A/N:** I haven't been posting since I haven't had inspiration lately, but I had a spark when I was rewatching _Ghost Hunt_ and wanted to write before I lost my inspiration.

 **General P.O.V.**

After several hours of setting up their equipment, SPR decided that it would be wise to go discuss with Mai about what they know, after all working together was their best bet for this case. The entire group however was beyond surprised when they walked into Mai's base and saw technology that was even more advanced than that of Naru. After hearing her old teammates gasp in surprise Mai looked up with a slight, unnoticeable smile, she really did truly miss them. "How can I help you? I was just getting ready to start my walk through. If you'd like, I would enjoy some company during it, sometimes when I am using my skills as a medium I am more vulnerable to attacks." Having heard this, the first person to respond was Yasuhara, knowing that he was probably the least guilty, decided to take the opportunity to speak with Mai, try to earn her forgiveness.

"I can go with you Mai, I haven't seen you since I started college, I'd love to catch up with you." Smiling Mai nodded that she would enjoy his company and started to head for the door.

 **Mai's P.O.V.**

As Yasu and I were walking through the factory, he told me all about what he had been doing the past three years, as well as what he was studying. He also asked me about what I had been doing, which, was when we both fell silent. "To be honest Yasu, I have been figuring out my powers and using them to help others for the past three years, the only thing that has been difficult is doing it alone."

"Mai, I didn't mean to leave you alone, you never called me, I got so busy with school, that I haven't talked to anyone from SPR until Naru returned. I realize you probably won't forgive me, but I just really wanted to apologize for the fact that you ended up so alone. If I had known, I would have done everything in my power to help you understand your powers and control them."

"Yasu, you were the only person that I was not truly mad at. You were busy, and not only that, but I never tried to contact you either. In truth, at first I was hurt that no one would help me, but you would never have hurt me intentionally, I forgive you Yasu." After saying this, I started my walkthrough again, feeling around for something that is out of place. But the longer I walked around the more whatever was here seemed to hide. "Yasu, there is something wrong here, the presence seems to be hiding, not attacking, either it isn't the main force, or it's hiding to gain power before an attack. Either way, SPR and I need to work together to solve this problem."

 **A/N:** So that was chapter 9, what did you think? Leave a review and tell me if you liked it and if not what you would change.


	10. Chapter 10: The case

Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own _Ghost Hunt_

 **A/N:** College is very distracting when you are trying to write a story or even gain inspiration, especially when they give you homework. Also, thank you for all the follows on this story. I started fangirling when I saw some of my favorite _Ghost Hunt_ writers following this, as well as just how many people are following it. So, without further comment here is the extra long chapter of the story.

 **General P.O.V.**

As the two walked back to the SPR, Mai was getting more and more anxious at the thought of the case. She couldn't wrap her head around the seemingly innocent spirit could do what the client had said they did.

 **Flashback: Mai's P.O.V.**

A beautiful blonde woman walks into my office looking nervous as well as uncertain about what she was going to do. All of this is like most if not all clients that walked through my office. "Hello, my name is Katherine Oberg, I made an appointment with the owner of this establishment. I wish to speak about a possible haunting at a factory that has recently come into my possession." Gesturing for her to sit down, I walk to my chair.

"Hello Ms. Oberg, my name is Michiru Takaki * **A/N:** Mai's alias similar to Naru's, and will be explained later on* I am the owner of this business, what can you tell me about your possible haunting?"

"Well, let me start by saying that this factory has been abandoned since I was a small child, having gone out of business for no recorded reason. About two months ago, my father, the previous owner of the factory passed away leaving it to me. Having the money to start my own clothing factory, I decided to update the factory and simply use it instead of buying a new building. During the renovations, some of the workers started to hear knocking that seemed to be coming from nowhere, after nothing came of it, they started to ignore the noises, that is until some of the workers started getting shoved around by an unknown force. This was only the first company I had hired, out of the two, they were the luckiest. The second company came in and, when these things started to happen, they ignored it, determined to finish what the other team started. One morning some of the workers came in and saw three people who had been shredded up so badly that they were unrecognizable. After further investigation, it turned out to be two of the shift managers and the boss of the company. After that, no one else would even come into the building, no matter how much I pay. Please, you must help me, I don't know what else to do. I know it doesn't sound like much but I need help. This was the last thing my father left for me, I don't want to lose it."

She sat there with batted breath as I thought over the case that she has brought forward. As I thought over the details, I decide that it does sound like a haunting. The real question was, why does it feel like she is holding back information that could be critical to the case. If she is hiding information it could be dangerous. "Are you leaving any information out that could be helpful or harmful to the case?" She looked as if she wasn't expecting that question. Her response was curious but she didn't look nervous.

"Of course not, I just really need your help. Please I will pay whatever you ask."

"Very well, I will take your case, but know this, if I find you are hiding something, I will make sure you will receive no help from the supernatural side of the world again. Do you understand?" As Katherine nodded her head quickly as if frightened I motioned her out.

 **End Flashback: back to General P.O.V.**

When they reached the base, Mai was wondering if this case would be as easy as she thought it would be. Yasu was wondering what was for lunch, and if he could get a rise out of Bou-San. As they walked through the door, they weren't expecting the lights to go out and a scream to echo throughout the building. The surprising thing, wasn't the scream, but how it sounded to their ears. It sounded almost demonic, Mai started to shiver and out of nowhere she fainted looking as if she wouldn't wake up.

 **A/N:** Oh no, what's going to happen to Mai, and what is happening in that factory? I love you guys thanks for reading and I'll talk to you soon.


	11. Chapter 11: The confusing dream

Disclaimer: I don't own _Ghost Hunt_ and I never will, thus I am no longer putting the disclaimer, we're 11 Chapters in.

 **A/N:** Shout out to my best friend who finally read my story, M.C. Mae, who is also writing a fanfiction for _Ghost Hunt_ it's called Convalescentyou should go check it out if you haven't read it. Anyhow, here is chapter 11 of the first case.

 **General P.O.V (Mai's Dream)**

I wake in a familiar landscape, the astral plane, looking around I see nothing but a gaping blackness. As I go to stand up, I hear a maniacal laugh resounding in the area, looking around there is the figure of a ten-year-old girl, terrified and looking for something that I can't see. As I slowly approach, I get sucked into a memory, most likely of the child. In this memory, I am cowering in a corner, being yelled at by an unknown presence and try to get as far away as possible. But the longer I am being yelled at, the more I start to notice, for instance how it's not that the presence wasn't there I just couldn't see it, or anything else for that matter. _The little girl is blind, no wonder she is so terrified of the presence._ Continuing her observation, she hears the presence more clearly speaking. "Maika you stupid little girl, it's your fault, everything is your fault. Your mother died because you couldn't see the damn car coming directly at you. She threw herself in front of you to save you. I lost everything because of you. I hate you." Mai felt wetness on her face, _this poor little girl, she lost everything in one stroke, or in this case car accident._

Mai leaves the memory and sees the little girl again, except this time, the girl wasn't cowering but looking directly back at Mai, with eyes that could see everything, eyes that were oh so like her own. Mai was looking at a younger version of herself, but none of it made sense. Her father died a few months before she was born, she has always had sight, and her mother died when she was in middle school. Looking around at the empty space around her, her head starts to spin, nothing made sense, but one thing was clear, that little girl was Mai.

 **Naru's P.O.V. (While Mai is Dreaming)**

After Mai passed out, we all decided to do our own walkthroughs, which was something that should have already been done. I on the other hand sat beside Mai, trying to think of a way to have her forgive me, I hurt her badly. While I was sitting there thinking, Mai started to cry, she looked almost pained, she starts to mumble about something not being possible. All I know is that as soon as Mai wakes up, she has a lot to tell us. Something tells me, that this case in particular is something to do with the beautiful girl laying in front of me.

 **A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter, my eyes are really hurting and I can't keep looking at my screen, thanks for reading, and as always your reviews are appreciated. With all my love, Lizzie.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I might start writing my chapters in advance to ensure that you get your chapters more regularly, but I'm not sure how it would work, so I'm thinking on it. Also I love all of you who have read to this point in the story and reviewed, thank you for being amazing readers.

 **Mai's P.O.V.**

I wake up from my dream to see Naru staring at me with worry. _Hmmm, that's something I thought I'd never see_. I look around to see I'm in SPR's base room, and that other than Naru, it was completely empty. "Ne Naru, where is everyone else. I think I need to talk to Yasuhara, I need him to look something up for me."

Looking angry, Naru stands up from his chair, "Why does it matter where Yasuhara is, it's not like you oversee him." Breathing hard, Naru comes closer to me and grabs my face, gasping I look into his eyes that are more full of emotion than I have ever seen in the time I knew him. "Listen to me Mai, and listen well. I made a mistake all those years ago, I didn't stay to listen to your answer to my question, so I'll ask one more time. Me, or Gene?" It must have been hard on Naru to put his pride aside and admit that he was wrong. I also thought about all the things I went through while he was gone, what he said to me when I called him for help that day.

"Naru, if you want that answer, you'll have to earn it. I know how difficult it was for you to say that you were wrong about something, but it's not enough to make me forgive you for all the things you said to me that day I called you for help. I needed you then and you didn't care. You have till the end of the case to make me forgive you, if I don't, you will not only be refused an answer, but you will also never see me again. I'll ask again, where is Yasuhara?"

"He's at the library, it's about ten minutes away by car, I'll take you if you want." The sound of Naru's defeated voice made my heart hurt.

"That would be helpful, thank you Naru, I know that we haven't agreed completely, but you still trust me to take care of something without questioning my motives." He looked at me and nodded heading for the door, as we walked down the stairs, I hear a whisper, " _Welcome home, Maika, I will get you, I will kill you for what you did little girl."_ Little did I know that I was not the only person that heard that whisper, but Naru did as well.

 **Naru's P.O.V.**

After hearing the whisper, I discreetly looked at Mai, she looked confused as well as determined. "Mai, what does that mean, did you used to live in this area, do you know this ghost?"

Mai looking more vulnerable than ever responds, "That's why I need to talk to Yasuhara, I need to remember what happened, or if anything I know is true. My dream, the ghost, I learned something, something more important to me than you would ever know. This ghost, is my father." I look at her with a confused face. I thought she told us all that her father died before she was born.

"Don't worry Mai, we will figure this out, just keep thinking about it, maybe you'll remember what happened, and who you are."

"Thank you, for not getting mad at me, I just, I need to figure this out myself. I need to remember." I hope Mai knows what she's doing, because if this goes wrong, it'll blow up in both of our faces.

 **A/N:** So here is chapter 12, thanks for reading. Leave a review of what you thought of this chapter, do you think that Naru can earn Mai back by the end of this case, and if he does, will he be able to keep her?


	13. Chapter 13: Tanayima?

**A/N:** Just curious, is this any easier to read than originally? I know someone said that it was hard to read at first. Anyhow, what do you think of the story so far. Your reviews make my day, so thank you for reading and telling me what you think helps me to find inspiration.

 **Mai's P.O.V.**

I walk into the library with Naru following me, he seems as interested in this as I am. We walk to the front desk and ask the librarian if she had any information on the old factory that we were investigating, she pointed us to the area that Naru and I both know Yasu would be. "Yasuhara, I need you to look into something for me."

"What can I stick my nose into for you Mai-Chan? This is what I'm best at boss, hey big boss, I'm surprised you're here."

"Yasuhara, we need you to look into Mai's past in connection with this particular location that we are investigating. Any information you get, tell Mai directly, and tell no one else but her, not even me. If we find out, it's up to Mai. I'll leave you both to it."

"Ne, Naru? Thank you for your help, you didn't have to leave it up to me." After I say this, Naru nods and leaves me and Yasu to find the information that I don't know, but involves me.

 **Three Hours Later, Mai's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Mai, I found something that you should hear. This article says that a young blind girl named Maika Tanayima, was found unconscious next to the body of her father, who appeared to have had his neck broken causing his untimely death. Upon waking up, little Maika claimed that she could see, thinking she was simply traumatized they took her to an eye doctor and low and behold she did have her sight back. Though little Maika seemed to have forgotten everything about what had happened other than a woman by the name of Katherine told her father to stop yelling before he was flung at a wall. After this, Katherine told little Maika that she would now be Mai Taniyama, and moving in with her aunt. Whoever this woman was, she is still unidentified and we are unable to find her at the moment… Mai, this isn't exactly what you were looking for, but it is something, it tells you, you aren't who you think you are."

"Yasu, the more I think about it the more I don't remember. Yasu, who am I?"

 **Naru's P.O.V (Same Time)**

I drive back to the factory wondering what could possibly going on here. Every solution I come up with give me no solution to the present. The only way to figure it out is to do a séance, and I will do it before Mai gets back. I need to know what happened to her as a child, I need to know who she is. The only problem is I can't do so on my own, I'll need the help of the entire team to be able to find my answers, and I know Mai will not like that answer.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for not posting yesterday, I've been having bad migraines of late, and It doesn't help that meds don't help. Anyhow, reviews are welcome, and even encouraged. Thank you to everyone that is following my story and yeah, here is chapter 14.**

 **Naru's P.O.V.**

As I told the rest of the team the little I know about this ghost, they seemed uncomfortable, almost as if they don't believe that they should be discussing this without Mai. In a way, they are right, but if we want to help her figure this out, we have to do this before she gets back. "Masako you will need to do a séance and summon Mai's father so we can ask him questions, I also don't want Mai to find out about any of this. If you tell her, I will take it out of your pay. She's giving me a chance to make it up to her and I won't lose that because you go and blab your mouths." All of the group looked shocked at the ending of the statement, either they never expected her to forgive me, or my speech is more emotional than they have ever heard me. In all honesty, the time I spent away from Mai caused me to realize just how much I cared about her, and the people she once considered her family.

 **2 Hours Later, Séance Naru's P.O.V.**

Masako was finally ready to start her ritual, I stood in front of her, waiting for her to begin. She looks at me, seeming to be asking for permission, I nod and she begins her ritual. ( **A/N:** I have no idea if she actually has a ritual, and if so what it is, I haven't seen _Ghost Hunt_ in a year, aside from the first episode.) All of a sudden I hear a maniacal laughter, and look back at Masako. "You summoned me? For what end? To see if you can figure out what happened to your beloved? I'll tell you what will happen to her for bringing that bitch to our home. I am going to kill her for letting Katherine kill me."

"Tell me exactly what happened, I think I can find Katherine and you can kill her yourself."

"Ah, little boy, I will tell you my story if you don't tell that good for nothing daughter of mine, she cost me everything and never was grateful for anything I did. To tell you how I died, I must first tell you the story of Maika, my daughter. When she was born, she was blind, though I thought this a curse, her mother loved her none the less. Four years later on her birthday no less, they were walking through town, picking up things for a party when suddenly Maika stopped, her mother, Koriko, noticed a car coming, threw Maika out of the way and was hit in the process. This was the start of that monstrosity's power. There was a time when I would become drunk and yell at her when suddenly, I was unable to move and things would start flying around the room. After a year of this, I called someone to come help her control her powers, to prevent anyone from getting hurt. Katherine, her teacher saw me yelling at her one day, she came up to me and told me to stop yelling at the poor thing, I did and started to yell at her, I accidently pushed her, and next thing I knew I was looking at my own body and Katherine was holding a crying Maika, who believe it or not claimed she could see for the first time in her life. Katherine smiled and told her that she was essentially free, her exact words I've forgotten, but that is when this all started. That is the story of my pest of a child."


	15. Chapter 15: Finding Mai's Aunt

**A/N:** I am so irritated because when I was in the middle of reading on Friday night, my phone an LG G4 decided to turn itself off. At the time, I was like oh, it must have overheated, so I gave it half an hour to cool down, and then tried to turn it on again. It is stuck in a bootloop so now, after all my classes, I must drive two hours to Lincoln which has the closest sprint store to get them to fix my phone without losing any of the memory, plus this is a known issue with the phone, which I got because though some have this issue, it has great reviews. So let me just say f my life, anyhow, if this chapter seems short I'm sorry but here we go anyway. Plus I have an exam next week, don't grow up it's a trap.

 **Mai's P.O.V. with Yasu at library**

So that was my secret, the secret kept even from me. My mother, or should I say my aunt, never told me any of this. But most importantly, why don't I remember any of this, I was old enough that I should have kept the memory. There are still things that don't add up, who is Katherine, what is her connection to the client, who is also named Katherine (that's just to suspicious to me) and why can't I remember any of the things before my 11th birthday. "Yasuhara, I want you to look into my aunt, the one I grew up with, tell me her name, occupation, and what she spent her money on around my 11th birthday." He seemed to understand that this was important to understanding not only the case, but also my forgotten past as well.

 **Yasuhara's P.O.V.**

As I was looking for the information Mai asked for, I ran across an interesting fact about Mai's aunt, whose name I found out was Miniko ( **A/N: get it like the doll in one of the manga and anime, mini… I couldn't help myself** ) was a paranormal researcher as well, her last name was Takaki and she was extremely famous among her peers. "Hey Mai, do you operate under an alias? Because if you are as well-known as you say, why did none of us know about you sooner?"

"My alias is Michiru Takaki, my first name for my best friend, and the last name, for the last name of my favorite paranormal researcher, though I doubt that was her real last name. Why?"

"Your aunt was a paranormal researcher who went by the name Miniko Takaki, though that was simply her alias as you said. Her real name was Miniko Tanayima, later changed to Miniko Taniyama. Though, from what I can tell, she had no psychic powers, she had a team full of psychics, ones that could change memories, or take them away in your case, this team broke up just before your 11th birthday. Mai, I think your aunt didn't want you to remember this, but if you want your memories back you have to speak to her old team."

"Very well, tell me where her old teammates live, I will see if I can convince someone to come with me, see if they will help me regain my forgotten memories."

"I can go with you, I mean, I know that you and the rest of the team aren't exactly on the best of terms."

"No, I need to try and forgive them, if I can forgive them, then I feel like I'll have part of my family back. I am going to try and convince Bou-san and Ayako to come with me, I already truly forgive John and Masako, they, like you had other things that they had to do. They weren't the ones that promised to stay with me, to remain family. They left, and I need to get over it."

Though I understand her logic, I can't help but feel as though, she feels more strongly about them, she loves them more than she does the rest, well aside for Naru. I can understand though why she cares for them so much, they were like her parents when SPR was open the first time. Printing out the list of names and addresses, I handed them to Mai and grabbed my car keys to take her back to the factory to speak with Bou-san and Ayako about finding the person who put a block on her memories.

 **A/N:** Well there is chapter 15, I think that's what chapter we're on, please read and review, I enjoy your feedback, with all my love, Lizzie.


	16. Chapter 16: Smiles

**A/N:** Okay, so after driving the two hours to the sprint store, they told me they had to order me a new one, and I would have to come back after 4-5 days, to get my replacement. Because apparently, they can't just ship it to my house, so now I have to drive all the way back up there, this time alone, next week to get my phone replacement. Anyway, now that my rant is over, here is chapter 16. I hope you enjoy it, leave a review so I know what you think. I can't fix things if you don't tell me what is wrong. It's extra-long for you guys that read my rant, thank you for reading and enjoy.

 **Naru's P.O.V.**

That told us nothing, it told us a small amount about how he died, but he mainly just kept repeating that Mai was a worthless thing. The entire time, the only thing that I wanted to do was to kill that son of a bitch, but I couldn't from what Mai said earlier about it, it sounds far stronger than anything that I can face without endangering myself. _Damnit, why can't I ever do anything right when it comes to Mai._ I walk out of the room we were conducting the séance in and head towards the base, on my way there, I get a call from Yasuhara. "What is it Yasuhara?"

"Hey big boss, I figured you'd want to know that Mai and I are heading back to the factory, so whatever you were doing, you might want to clean up."

"The only thing I was doing Yasuhara was looking for the history of the house while you helped Mai with her search for answers.:

"Big boss, we both know that you did something that Mai wouldn't like, though you probably did so to help, she would be hurt. We also both know that you are trying to gain Mai's trust back, as well as her forgiveness. I'm telling you that we are heading back, because I'm rooting for you two."

"Yasuhara, what I do is none of your business, and if you would like to keep your job, I would suggest you keep your opinions to yourself. If you tell Mai anything about this conversation, I will cut your pay, do you understand?"

"Perfectly, and big boss, your welcome." Hearing Yasuhara snickering in the background, I end the phone call. Truly I am grateful that Yasu had told me that they were headed back, but I have let my guard down to often lately, and if they see my weakness, they won't follow me without question. Turning around, I head back to the room the séance took place in, everyone was still there.

"Masako, John, and Lin, I want you three to clean up this mess before Mai and Yasuhara get here. Ayako and Bou-san, come with me to base, I need to speak with you about something." With that said, everyone set about their own tasks, and I led the way back to the base. "Ayako and Bou-san, I know you feel guilty about everything that happened with Mai, but I need you to keep this séance a secret from Mai. I know you feel she deserves to know what her father thinks, but I would rather she remembers the things that happened to her on her own. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"Yes Naru, we'll keep this secret." Bou-san responded honestly, looking like he wanted to say something else. Whatever he seemed to want to say, he thought better of it and stayed silent, however Ayako, always one to speak her mind said,

"Why are you trying so hard to earn her back ( **A/N:** I had to put the title in there somewhere, it was too tempting.) out of all of us, you were the one with the most valid reason to leave, as well as say what you did. Do you love her?"

"What I feel for Mai is none of your concern. If that is all, find something to entertain yourselves while we wait for Mai and Yasuhara to return." With that I turned around, but not before I heard Bou-san whisper,

"Though he didn't say he loved her, he didn't deny it in any way."

 **Mai's P.O.V.**

As I walk in the factory I feel a chill in the air and made sure that I had my barrier up this time. As I kept walking I heard an angry shriek fill the air, "Why can't I touch you? I want to kill you, it's all your fault." Tears filled my eyes, what kind of father wants to kill his own daughter, apparently, I wasn't the only one who heard the yell, Yasu put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed in support. Keeping my head held high, I walk into the SPR base to see everyone there. Naru and Lin both watching the monitors, Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, and John all sat around talking as they used to in the days of the original SPR. Seeing made me feel a slight tinge of sadness, I miss the days when I would bring them tea, and Naru would yell that his office was not a café. It's been far too long since I felt anything close to happiness, watching this scene was the closest I've come in a long time.

"Mai! I missed you, come give Bou-san a hug." Though I'm not sure if I am ready to forgive him, I walk over to him and give him a small hug. Seeming to not think this was enough, Bou-san grabbed me again and gave me a giant bear hug. As I was running out of breath, Ayako hit him on the back of the head with her purse. "Ouch! Woman, what do you have in that damn bag! Why'd you do that?"

"You were going to kill her with how hard you were squeezing." After she said that, those two began their normal bickering. Looking up, I saw Naru looking at me with a small, almost unnoticeable smile, I smiled back. Motioning to talk in the hall, I started to walk towards the door.

"Ne, Naru? Can I borrow Bou-san and Ayako for a little while, I need to track down some people, one of them will be able to give me my memory back, but I don't know which one it is."

"Yes, if you need their help, you can take them with you, as of right now, since we have no information they are useless anyway."

"Don't be so hard on them, and Naru? Thank you for everything you are doing to help me, even the séance, yes I know about that. I understand why you didn't want to tell me, when I was younger, I would have been hurt, but now, I understand that you are just trying to help me without seeing me hurt. If you keep doing these things, you'll be forgiven before the case is even over, but remember, I'm only human ( **A/N:** and I cry when I fall down, I'm only human) and if you hurt me, I might not bounce back this time." After saying this, I walk back into the base and towards Ayako and Bou-san. Gesturing for them to follow me, we leave the base together, none of us speaking to each other until we got outside and in their car.

"So, Mai, what are we doing? Going on a trip to places in town to see if they have any information? Speaking to the locals?" Bou-san asked excitedly.

"We are going to find the people that used to belong to my aunt Miniko Takaki's paranormal research group, figure out who helped block my memories, and hopefully see if they can take the block down for me."

"What!? Your aunt was **the** Miniko Takaki? One of the most famous paranormal researchers in our field, more famous than even Naru?"

"Yes, my aunt was that person, but when she took me in, she disbanded the group and took my memories with it, which is why we need to find the people on this list." With that, I handed Ayako the list ( **A/N:** she's driving because she doesn't like Bou-san driving her car) and we headed to the first one on the list, as we drive I can't help but think about why my aunt had my memories blocked from me, and why she had me believe she was my mother.


	17. Chapter 17: Finding Them

**A/N:** I will probably just have updates on my story on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. However, if I have time on any other days, I will also put an update online, but that entirely depends on my schedule. Moving on, I wanted to thank everyone that has read up to this point, you have no idea what that means to me. At this moment in time, I am trying to decide if I want a degree in English writing, because I enjoy writing so much, but I know that they aren't paid well. Anyway, read and review, this is Chapter 17: Finding Them.

 **Mai's P.O.V.**

The list had roughly five names on it, each in separate parts of Japan, so I used my powers to look for the one I need, after all, I have a very good intuition. Closing my eyes and summoning my powers, I pick up the paper and run my finger up and down the page until my finger stops on its own, the name on the list was Akari Lin. After looking at the page for several minutes, I start to have my vision go black, which most of the time starts a vision, but in this case, I know I'm seeing a memory.

~Flashback~

I look up and see a tall happy woman, she looks so much like Koujo Lin, she must be related to him in some way. "Auntie Lin, I missed you. I haven't been in your presence since before Oka-san died. Guess what, I can see now! Can you believe it, I never thought something like this would happen." Akari Lin looked at me with something I know I wouldn't have seen had I not known what I do know, extreme sadness. Like a woman who was about to do something she didn't agree with. She looked at my real aunt, gesturing to talk outside, with that they left me in the room to entertain myself for a short time. I followed to the door, and listened to their conversation.

"Miniko, do we have to do this? She looks so happy, please, I don't want her to forget everything, it'll make her stronger. If you do this, you will also take away one of the best things in my life, I have never felt a connection this strong with a child, if you make me do this, I will never get to see her again." By this point Akira was crying, my aunt Miniko, though she looked sad for her friend responded coldly,

"You know as well as I do, if she remembers, her powers will continue to grow, every day she will grow stronger. If she grows any stronger it will be dangerous for her, her small body can't contain that amount of power. Though her powers will remain, there will be no event that will have a strong enough emotional connection to grow stronger. I will leave her powers, and one day, she will find you. On that day, I want you to return her memories, and I assure you, she will come. Now do what I told you Akira-chan*"

~End of Flashback~

After that conversation, I know, that the person that I had to see was Akira Lin, there was no doubt about that. "We have to go here, she is the only one who can give me my memory back." Though my brain kept making a connection between Akira and Koujo, why can't I remember anything about the both of them. Ayako speaks a question that I myself already ask,

"I wonder what the relation is between Akira, and our Lin, Koujo? Maybe she's his older sister."

"No, Koujo is older than Akira, but they get along much better than most sibling." Again, my vision went black, seeing into another memory of the past.

~Flashback~

This was right after my father died, I know this due to the memory, I have my sight. But I still have my memories, for I know that the younger version of me, was feeling extremely happy. I look around, seeing both Koujo and Akira, I run to them in the memory. Koujo looks at me and starts to smile, "How's my little gong jhoo (Princess in Chinese) today? Are you being a good girl?" Giggling, the me from my memory nodded,

"Hai, Uncle Koujo, I missed you. Why were you in England this long anyway? You should just stay here with me forever." Chuckling at the small girl, at me, Lin just hugged me to him, like he knows this is the last time he will ever see me again.

"Uncle Koujo has to help a little boy with powers like yours, though his are far too strong for his body, the only way he can use his powers is with his twin brother. I must teach him to control his spikes, in case his brother Gene isn't there to help him someday. It may be a long while before I see you again, but remember I will always love you my gong jhoo." He looked so sad that little me gave him a hug and whispered words to make him feel better. I on the other hand feel ready to cry, did he know, all this time, did he know it was who he called his little gong jhoo.

~End of Flashback~

When I opened my eyes, tears started to stream down my face. Wiping them away, I see that we are in front of a home, stepping out of the car, I head towards my memories. When I get to the door, I notice that Bou-san was holding one of my hands, and Ayako had a hand on my shoulder, silently lending their support. It was at this moment that I realized that I forgive them for everything, and I couldn't stay upset with them. Giving a small smile I knocked on the door.

 **A/N: Should I be evil and end it here? Nah, I'll continue, I am enjoying this too much.**

A woman a little younger than Koujo opened the door, though her resemblance to the man is uncanny. She starts saying, "Hello, how can I hel" cutting off when she looks at me, tears come to her eyes. "My Maika, oh how I missed you. Koujo left, and then you. He only visited a few times because after teaching that child, he decided to become his body guard. He told me that one of the boys reminded him so much of you that he couldn't just leave, it would kill him to leave someone again. When one of the boys died and he came here with the other, to find the body, he was devastated, he said he came across a young girl that reminded him of you. He complained that he was so rude to her, trying to keep from getting attached because he knew that he would end up leaving her behind. He told me that it didn't work, that she just kept pushing into his heart. He was broken completely when they went back to England and left the girl behind. Oh my, I was just rambling, Maika dear, what's wrong?" Though she never said the girls name, nor do I think she knew it was me he was talking about, I started to cry, he didn't know it was me, he acted the way he did to ensure that the loss of another person wouldn't pain him, but it didn't work, he still had me in his heart.

"That girl, the one he was talking about, it was me. He was with someone he wanted to see, from what you said, and he never knew that he could have been with her again." She looked surprised, also a little sad, but in the end smiled and gave me a hug.

"Your aunt, Miniko, she never told us the name she gave you after we blocked your memories, he may have just been too upset to see the resemblance between when you were young and now. I know what you came here for, and I will do what your aunt asked. Come inside, and I will give you back your memories, no matter how painful they may be." Opening the door the rest of the way, we all followed Akira into her home, stopping only to remove our shoes. When we arrive in the living room, Akira asks us to sit and we comply. "I'll go make tea and then we may begin unblocking your memories. Just so you know Maika, some are extremely painful to bear, others are extremely happy. You have had a hard life, even though I know you suffered after Miniko died, you have suffered far worse that you don't remember." With that, she turns and leaves the room to make to. I can't help but wonder what exactly happened in my past.

 **A/N: I am going to end it here, though I am going to write another chapter today, so that at least this week you get one every weekday, and if I write enough maybe even this weekend. So thank you for reading this far, please review, and as always love Lizzie.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Past Comes Forward

**A/N:** So, in chapter 18:The Past Comes Forward, you'll learn about Mai's past, learn about her powers, and last but not least learn how her father died. Please read and review.

 **Mai's P.O.V.**

When Akira comes back, she brings tea, as well as a ball looking object, setting the tea down in front of each of us, she sits back down as she begins to explain what will happen. "This can all work in two ways, and it is up to you, I can give you all of your memories at once, or I can give you the bad in one chunk and the good in another. The choice is up to you, though due to the pain it will bring to get everything at once in your head, I suggest the two part option."

"I will do it in two parts I believe, but instead of the good memories first, I want the bad. The good will make the bad memories hurt less, if you please." I say, knowing how bad Akira said the bad memories were.

"Very well, stare into this ball, and we will begin." With that, I look into the ball as Akira starts to chant in a foreign language. Soon, my bad memories start flowing into my head the first one I have is of hearing my mother get hit by the car that was going to hit me, her scream. This went on and on until one the first memory I needed, the one involving the woman named Katherine.

~Flashback~

"Hello, I'm Katherine, it's a pleasure to meet you Maika, your father hired me to teach you to control your powers. Is that okay with you?" Little me just nods, not knowing what else to do.

"But, miss Katherine, why is father having you do this instead of uncle Koujo, he teaches control as well?"

"He was afraid that your Uncle Koujo would be too easy on you, because he loves you."

"Do you not like me, do you hate me too? After all, everything is my fault, my mother's death, my father's misfortune, the community shunning my father."

"Oh sweetie, I could never hate you, don't worry, I'll not only teach you control, but I will also protect you. Promise." With that, I nodded and our training began, after a few weeks, I had learned to control my powers, and Katherine was sad, saying that she had to leave. My father came in when she was saying goodbye, he was drunk for the first time since he hired Katherine. When he started to yell at me, calling me worthless, less than human, a monster, Katherine started to yell at him, telling him to leave me alone. That I was just a child, I heard a slap and started to sob when Katherine yelped. The next thing I knew, a thud resounded around the room and everything started to form in front of me. A man, who I assumed was my father lay on the ground unmoving. Katherine, the same Katherine from my office, that brought me this case, stood there looking disheveled and out of breath. She looks at me and runs to me, whispering calming words as she saw that I was shivering.

"Katherine, why can I see you? What's going on, why isn't father moving? I don't understand. Please tell me what's going on."

"Sweetie, you mean that you can see me, you can see everything around you now? This means that whatever was blocking your sight, had to do with your father. Now that he is gone, you won't have to worry ever again, at least not for a long time. I promise, when we meet again, your name will be Mai Taniyama, and you won't remember me right away, but, I will always protect you, even if it means sending you back here, do you understand?" I nod and she hugs me one last time, she started to glow, and the next thing I know I am waking up and there is an officer standing over me.

More memories flew through my mind, all bad, but none that were relevant to the information that I needed.

~End of Flashback~


	19. Chapter 19: Uncle Koujo

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the past two chapters, I can't believe how far into the story we are. If we keep going at this rate, it could be over soon. If you guys like this one enough, I will write a sequel, but it's all up to you. P.S. I just bought Gabriel Iglesias tickets.**

 **Mai's P.O.V.**

Akira looks at me, wondering exactly what I saw, or I guess didn't see, considering most of those memories were utter darkness with voices added, and pain at times. "Akira, I saw, and felt everything, do not worry, I am fine." She simply sniffles and starts to cry, she looks so sad that I had to remember that. Calming down she sits down and drinks her tea, I can see that if we are going to continue, it'll have to be tomorrow, because though she was now calm, she was exhausted from using her energy to restore my memories. Looking at Bou-san and Ayako, I gesture for them to stand up. Following my order, they stand and look towards Akira. "Akira, we must go for now, but we will be back tomorrow, is that okay?" She nods and stands leading our way towards the door, though when we get there, she looks so sad, but wiping her face of emotion, she gives me a bear hug and gestures to leave. We comply and head back to the factory to get some rest, but I also want to talk to Koujo Lin.

~Time Skip to Factory~

I walk into the factory, heading straight for the SPR base to grab Lin and talk to him. I walk straight to the monitors, where Lin works, and ask him to come with me. He complies and follows me to my own base. "Uncle Koujo, I missed you." He looks taken aback, but none the less looked at me more closely and starts to get misty eyed, he really didn't know that it was me. "I didn't know, I would have said something to you, Uncle Koujo, I will always be your gong jhoo." He grabs me in a hug, he murmurs something to me, but I didn't hear him. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"Maika, I'm so sorry, I was so sad but you were right in front of me. If I had known, I wouldn't have been so cold, I would have taken you with me back to England."

"I know, had you known who I was, you would have done everything in your power to stay with me. But, neither of us knew who I was, though my aunt was clever with my name."

"Miniko was many things, clever was just one of them. Instead of completely changing your name, like everyone expected her to do, so no one could find you, she simply dropped a couple of the letters in your first name, and switched around two letters in your last name. Maybe that's why it never occurred to me who you were, it was too similar be true, but it was."

"Why didn't she want you guys to find me anyway? I mean, it's not like I would remember who you are anyway, so why not let you be reintroduced?"

"Your aunt, though never reported, had pre-cognitive dreams, meaning she could see the future, similar to how you can. She knew that had we spent time around you, someone, might have some looking for you, she also knew that someone was in fact trying to get you which is why she had your memory wiped. This is all a story for another time however, so, do you remember everything now?"

"I remember bits and pieces of my good memories, I will be getting the rest tomorrow, but I have all of my bad memories. One of the good memories I have is the day you got back to Japan, and you had just been there to meet Oliver, that I didn't know at the time, but I understand everything now, at least from that day."

 **A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I have a class to go to and I should probably pay attention.**


	20. Chapter 20:Good Memories of Old

**A/N:** Hello my lovely readers, I wanted to say a huge thank you to anyone who has read my story to this point. I also want to say, that the case is slowly working its way to the end, we're almost done ( **crys),** and I'm sorry for not posting on Monday **.** But don't fret, if you like this, there will be a sequel after it's finished. The name will be said in the A/N at the end of the story. Without further ado, here is chapter 20, Good Memories of Old.

 **Mai's P.O.V.**

The next morning came far too quickly for me, I woke up, grabbed the things I would need for the day and left for Akira's house. Though I probably should have brought someone with me, I decided that today would be the day that I needed to remember things on my own. On the drive, all I could think about is my father, how he was the cause of my blindness, and how I wondered if he knew that was the case. Almost all the memories that I had with the man I called my father were bad, especially the last one. I remember being so excited that I could see, so happy that I wouldn't be a burden to my father any more, and I also remember wanting to show him that I am worth something. I finally got what I wanted, someone to care about me, and I never really understood how much that meant to me. Now that I have my memories back, I know how much my aunt tried to make me happy, when she knew I wasn't commonly happy beforehand. She sacrificed her job, and everything she enjoyed to raise me, and protect me from something that she saw in her visions. When I stopped thinking about my past, I realized I was at the one place that could restore that past to me, Akira's house.

I walk slowly to the door, knocking I wait for Akira to open the door. Instead of her coming to the door, my memories started to flood back to me, Akira was doing it through the door, soon, I had my memories. I fell back slightly and knock on the door, trying to get Akira to come to the door, but what I saw instead was what was happening inside the house, she was projecting the image to me. Akira is laid on the floor, trying to get away from a man who looks similar to my aunt and mother. "Where is my niece, Akira, where is Maika? Tell me or you will die. Oh, what's this? She's outside and your trying to protect her by showing what's happening in here. It's too late for that, I will have her." He kicked her one more time and walked towards the door. Snapping out of the vision, I start to head towards my car, calling uncle Koujo.

"Uncle Koujo, get to Akira's house, she's hurt and there is a man here that looks like my mother and aunt. I don't remember him, I have a feeling I never met him, because I have all my memories."

"Get in your car, come back to the factory, and don't ever look back at Akira's house, Mai, this is important, you will see her again. Never go back to that house however." I don't understand, but I follow the directions that uncle Koujo gave me, got in my car and headed straight back to the factory. The man that was inside Akira's house smiled at me, got in his car and went in the opposite direction than I did. All I want to know now is who he was, what he wants with me, and why he is willing to kill to find me.* **A/N: This has to do with the sequel, but it will give you a small foresight into the next story*** As I got back to the factory, my father decided to make himself known, I ran up to him and hit him with a pk blast.

"You insolent child! Therefore, I never loved you, you have caused me nothing but pain. Your Uncle gave me a defective child, the deal was a child to bring your mother joy, but all you bring me is pain." This sounds just like that fairytale, the one with the man who makes deals, I think his name is Rumpelstiltskin. Except instead of turning straw to gold, I was created, something doesn't make sense. I ignore the man and head to the SPR base, uncle Koujo was waiting for me, he made me tell everyone in the room what my memories were, and how I believed that it was best to exorcise my father's spirit. After I explained everything, Naru pulled me aside, into my base. He said nothing, all he did was hug me, it was at this moment that I finally broke down my walls and hugged him back. He looked up surprised, and happy, he gave me a kiss, it felt like my world was on fire. The longer we kissed, the more that I decided that I could never lose Naru again. It's like we fit together like puzzle pieces, we belonged together, pulling away, I see something that I didn't know existed, the red string of fate, the one that they say ties soul mates together. I suddenly understand everything that has happened in the past and decided, I must be the one to exorcise my father. Without saying anything, I run out of the room and went to find my father.

 **A/N: Next chapter, is the last one, please read and review my story. With all my love, Lizzie.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Exorcism?

**A/N:** This is it, the 21st and final chapter of Earning Her Back, thank you for being the amazing readers you are. I probably wouldn't have ever finished this without your amazing reviews, so thank you for telling me your thoughts, and for the encouragement. There will be a sequel called Helping Save Her, but it won't be up for a while due to my class schedule along with my work schedule. Without further ado, here is the final chapter, Chapter 21: The Exorcism.

 **Mai's P.O.V.**

After leaving to find my father, I took down the protection charm that I put up when I first came here. Slowly the world around me became more clear, my senses were heightened and I saw everything around me. Looking around, I found my father in the most sensible place, the office that at one point in time was his bedroom. Walking towards the room, I slowly thought through the plan, deciding what the best thing to say to him would be, how I could get him to move on peacefully, without having to destroy his spirit, he may have hurt me as a child, but that does not give me a right to hurt him after death. Walking into the room, I trapped him inside a barrier and faced him. "Will you tell me something, so you can move on and be with my mother?" Without saying anything he nodded, almost excited to see my mother again, almost as if he was waiting for this moment to cross over, to be able to see his one true love again. "Tell me, what exactly was the deal you made with my Uncle, what did he do to create me?"

"Your Uncle, or rather your entire family is well known for their supernatural powers, he had the power of creation, your mother destruction, and your aunt the ability to see what is to come. Your aunt had a twin, from what we know, she could see the past, we could never confirm it, for she died when they were young. Your uncle was also in the womb with your mother, you see, they were twins. Due to your mothers' gift, she was unable to have a child, so we made a deal with your uncle. He stood in front of us and told us that, once you were 18 years old, we would have to give you to him. Though this deal was unpleasant, I knew that we could do so, which is also why I was such a horrible father, I chose not to get attached, I knew you would be taken away from me. But this is beside the point, we made the deal, well technically I made the deal, which is why, when I died you got your eyesight. The only way to complete this deal, your mother had to give her gift to you, so that is how you got part of your powers, the rest come from being the last of your line. Your uncle determined that he would abstain from having a child, for though you were technically not his, he determined you would be his, though you don't have his gift currently, you may have his as well when he dies. Your aunt's both died before having an heir to receive their gifts, leaving you, the most powerful of your line. Your uncle wants you for this reason, for if he has you, he has all the powers in one form, that was why he wanted you when you turned 18. For this reason, I blamed you for your mother's death, even though, it was never your fault to begin with. When you were born blind, I swore it was a sign that you would bring us nothing but pain and for that I am so sorry. I blamed you for things that were not truly your fault, your powers were given to you by your family line. They say that your line in the past were given these powers to help stop the evil that was spread into the world by God. These powers were given to one of your ancient relatives, and as time went on, and children born, they received the gifts to the point where they would only have one each. It is said, that when a girl is born with all of the powers, that this will be the time that the world needs these powers again, that she was sent to cleanse the evil that surrounds one person. Her soul mate would also have powers, but they would not be as strong as the girl, as you. You are meant for great things, I only wish that I had known that when you were younger and I was still alive. Can you forgive an old man for the things he did when he knew that he lost his soul mate?" Tears in my eyes as I finally know the truth behind everything that had happened to me throughout my life, why I had to lose my memories, and most of all, how Naru was connected to me. I nod my head, showing that I do forgive him for everything that has happened, he started to softly glow, the next thing I know I couldn't sense him near me.

Looking at the door, I see Naru leaning there, surprise written all over his face. "Is what he said true? You have a soul mate? Do you know who he is?" When he asks this, I see a tinge of sadness. "Am I going to lose something that I never had n my life?" With that, I see the red string again, only this time I know for sure that this means that Naru is my soul mate. I walk up to him grab his neck and plant a kiss on his mouth. We kiss for several minutes before we decide to pull away for air, he looks flabbergasted. "Why would you do that, you just learned that you have a soul mate out there somewhere, don't you want to be with him instead of me?"

"Ne, Naru? Have you ever noticed a red thread when you are near me? There is a story behind that thread if yes." He just looked mildly confused, this is when I remember that my narcissist grew up far more quickly than most, he probably never learned about the red string of fate. "Well, they say that people are connected to their soul mates by a thread of fate. Have you ever heard of that?" He nods, still not quite getting what I'm trying to say at this point. "Naru, you are my soul mate, that thread proves it, it's the red string of fate. I found my soul mate, and it's you." With that Naru grabbed me, kissing me senseless, we hear cheering in the background before we break apart, people shouting finally. This is how I know, that no matter what happens to me, if my family is around, nothing can stop me.

 **A/N:** That was the last chapter of Earning Her Back, I say this with tears in my eyes, I hope you enjoyed the story. If you did, remember it's not over yet, a sequel is in the works. Give me time and patience. With all my love, Lizzie.


End file.
